Love Me Do
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Lily Ann Spencer is an old tenant of Sadies. She left Sadie to become a nurse, and is being taken to the Army Base to take care of fallen soldiers. When Max Carrigan jumps into the picture everything changes. Max/OC
1. Meeting Max Carrigan

**I really enjoyed Across the Universe and of course Max Carrigan. So I created this cute little story in my mind and decided to share it with you guys. :) Reviews are always welcome and voting on my poll on my profile is much appreciated. It starts out around the time that Lucy comes to New York for the summer, the story will go through the majority of the movie and after the movie. I try to stick to the timeline, story, and reality as much as possible. So Enjoy. **

I walked into _Cafe Huh?_for the last time. I took a seat at the bar and ordered a rum and coke. I watched my ex landlord, Sadie, sing her lungs out like she did, so very often in this little place. She was singing one of the songs I had helped her write, 'Why Don't We Do It In The Road.' She was my first and one of my only friends here in New York. I finished my drink as Sadie finished her song. Everyone whooped, hollered, and cheered for her, especially the full table to my left. One of the men at the table had noticed me. He had blondish hair and even from afar his blue eyes where breathtaking. He was giving me the 'bar look.' I gave him a sly look back before I was interrupted by Sadie.

"Lily Ann, I thought you left tonight!" she said with her booming voice and embraced me into a hug.

"I actually leave tomorrow morning. I had to see you sing at least one more time!" I said. She laughed and ordered drinks for her and I. We picked them up and she walked over to the full table as two of the people got up to leave.

"Hey guys this is my old tenant, Lily Ann, Lily this is everyone." She said as she introduced me to the people in front of me. I waved and smiled.

"Hey guys." I said. They all said 'hey' back in their own ways. I looked up at the guy who was giving me the 'bar look' earlier. He smiled at me making me smirk back.

"Hey Sadie we need you!" someone called for her. She looked at me and I nodded and she was off.

"So, how do you know Sadie?" an Asian girl asked, who was closest to my right. I looked at her.

"I met her when I first came to New York. She gave me a place to live and pointed in the direction that I should go. That's the laymen story." I said.

"Why don't you live with her anymore?" another girl asked me, who was sitting by the blonde guy.

"I did up until a couple of weeks ago. I finished school and I am now going to be a nurse for fallen soldiers." I said, with a smile and took a drink of the drink Sadie had bought me. It was Whiskey, Jack Daniels if I tasted right.

"Ah, so its your last night with us civilians?" The blonde guy asked me.

"Yes, yes it is." I said taking another sip, memories coming back of drinking with Sadie into the wee hours of the morning, singing, dancing and waiting for time to fly by.

"Well in that case I feel obligated to buy you a drink. Ladies if you would excuse me for a moment I have to see what Ms. Lily wants to drink." He said as he fought his way to me through the women that surrounded him.

"Well, Mr.-" I began and waited for him to fill in the blank.

"Carrigan, Max Carrigan." he responded as he came face to face with me. He was a little taller than I was.

"Well, Mr. Carrigan as you can see I already have a drink." I said. He looked down at my hand.

"Then perhaps a smoke outside, on me." he said holding out a pack of cigarettes. I nodded and followed him out of _Cafe Huh?_. We stood out front and lit up.

"So you leave tomorrow?" he asked me. I nodded with the cigarette hanging out of my mouth. I took it out and blew the smoke into the air.

"Yeah, I trained for a couple of months. I guess they need a lot of nurses, so I'm going early." I said and took a sip of my drink that I still had.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're having a party tomorrow night, if your flight gets delayed or something." he said. I nodded with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, I highly doubt I will actually be leaving when they said I will. It's just across town, I can be there in 15 minutes from where I'm standing right now, if I have a good cab driver." I said letting the smoke out between my lips. I looked over at Max and realized I never answered his question "Oh yeah. Uh- sure, why not? I should be entitled to have some fun before I head out." I said as I dropped the cigarette and stepped on it to extinguish it. I was about to head back in when Max grabbed my hand. I turned around as he pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips against mine.

_Just do it Lily, you'll never see him after tomorrow night. You deserve to enjoy the last days here with a nice looking guy. _My thoughts clouded my mind. He deepened the kiss by placing his hand on the back of my head. I gave in and kissed back with as much passion as I could muster. We stood there for a good ten minutes making out only to be interrupted.

"Maxwell Carrigan, what would your mother say?" a feminine voice said. He moved away from me but still had his arm around my shoulders. We looked around to where the voice was coming from. A blonde girl stood there with a guy. I had noticed them leave _Cafe Huh?_ earlier.

"Hello, Lucy. Jude. This is my new friend Lily. Lily this is my sister Lucy and my friend Jude." Max said, smoothly. I laughed at how smooth he was trying to play it. I waved at the two who were still standing there.

"Hello." I said.

"Are you coming to the party tomorrow?" Jude asked, in his accent.

"Yes, I believe I am." I said looking up at Max. He smiled back at me. I shook my head in disbelief that I was actually being this way. This was the most reckless I've been since I had moved out of the apartment weeks if not months ago.

"Well I think we are about to go and get something to eat. If you guys want to join us." Lucy said. "Plus, Max, I have something to give you that came in the mail before I left." She added.

As if on cue everyone that was sitting at the table came out of the club, along with Sadie.

"Yeah, sure." Max said as he took my hand and we followed the others to the diner down the street.


	2. Party

**Please review and enjoy! (and give your vote with my poll on my profile)**

We all sat around and drank coffee or something related to it. I sat between Max and Sadie. Lucy had given him the letter that came in the mail before she left for New York. She had a sickening look to her as he opened it. Everyone was in their own private conversations.

"You shouldn't have dropped out of college, Max." Lucy said as he read over the paper. He looked up at his sister.

"Your sister's right. You had that whole Ivy League thing going for you. And your father's a lawyer and shit." A black woman, that I hadn't caught her name yet said.

"Max, what exactly does it say?" Jude asked. Max continued to chew his food while he spoke.

"It says I have to report to the Induction Center on the 7th." he said.

"Bummer." the Asian girl said on the other side of Max.

"You got a week to contract some fatal disease, honey." Sadie said leaning back in her chair.

"Guys tried all kinds of stuff when I did my time." Jo-Jo said.

"You were in the military, Jo-Jo?" Sadie asked.

"No escaping it where I'm from." he said. "I went in when I was 17."

"Say you're a homo Max. They don't take homos." some stoned guy said.

"Just say your a pedophile. Say you wanna go into the villages and you wanna rape and pillage all the little girls who look like me." the Asian said. Everyone chuckled at her humor.

"Prudence." Sadie said laughing at her.

"I remember this one cat. He ate a ton of beets the night before his physical. It looks like blood when you piss." Jo-Jo said.

"Well, I hate beets. Can we get the check please?" Max asked the waiter.

"In a minute." the guy said.

"What is with these pricks?" Max said.

"Calm down, Max." Sadie said.

"My mate's brother swallowed a ball of cotton to get out of the army." Jude said.

"Well, what the hell does that do?" I asked.

"It shows up as, like, a shadow on the x-ray." Jude said.

"Track marks. They wont take a junkie." Sadie said.

"You want him to shoot up?" the high guy asked shocked.

"Of course I don't want him to shoot up. No. We could just jab his arm with a needle a few times." Sadie said.

"Make it a rusty needle. Then it'll get infected." Jo-Jo said as Max lit the letter on fire with his lighter.

"Max." Lucy said, the expression on her face showing how ridiculous she thought he was being.

"Oh, man, Max, what are you doing?" Prudence said.

"You can burn that paper, boy, but you still gotta show." Jo-Jo said.

"I hate to sound bad, but after tomorrow I really hope I never see you again." I said to Max. Everyone made a toast to that.

"Well, if the waiter isn't going to give us a check lets just leave." Max said as he got up. We all agreed except for Lucy. Jude escorted her out the door to explain that in this diner if they don't give you the check you just leave, even though that was a complete lie. We all walked out into the cool New York air.

"Hey, Lily, you have a place to stay tonight?" Sadie asked.

"No actually." I said looking down at the ground. Max walked up next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You can come stay with us." Max said excited.

"Yeah okay." I said, "is the couch still available?" Lots of Oh's echoed through the group of people. "What?" I said turning to Max. "I like you and all but I do have an order to things." I smiled at the reaction on his face.

"Sorry, Maxi." I said as we walked back to Sadie's.

When we got to the apartment everyone crashed in their own areas of the house. It was a pretty uneventful night except for the occasional siren outside. We all woke up at about the same time, two o clock in the afternoon.

"Hey beautiful." Max said as he walked into the kitchen and kissed my head. I looked up at him along with Sadie, Jude and Lucy. "What?" he asked at everyone's look. Everyone went back to what they were doing before.

"So whats on the agenda today?" Max asked all of us, with his mouth full of cereal.

"I'm going to pack whats left of my stuff here and take it with me." I said.

"I was hoping to take Lucy around, and show her the city." Jude said. Max nodded and brushed him off focusing on me.

"I'm preparing for tonight's party." Sadie said.

"And I will be helping." I said taking a gulp of coffee.

"Fine. I'll go to work." Max said as he walked back to his room to get ready.

"What does he do?" I asked curious.

"Taxi driver." Sadie said blowing out the smoke from her newly lit cigarette. I nodded, got up and cleaned my dishes. I walked into my old room to find Max sitting on my old bed putting his shoes on.

"Wow, your room is my old room." I said standing in the door way. He looked up and smiled.

"Coincidence? I think not." he said as he got up. He pulled me into a kiss much like the one the night before. When we separated he looked down at me.

"See you tonight, beautiful." he said as he walked out the apartment door leaving me utterly confused. I rummaged though Max's stuff before finding my stuff stashed in the corner of the room underneath his clothes. I threw all of my stuff into a garbage bag and set it in the clean corner of the room. I walked out of the room. Sadie was the only one left here now.

"What can I help you with?" I asked as she grabbed some cups from the top shelf.

"Take a seat." she said motioning to the kitchen chair.

"You know I don't get involved with people's lives because it's their life right?" she said, I nodded knowing this. "Okay. That boy you've been flirting with, he's a womanizer."

"You know I'm leaving tomorrow morning, right Sadie?" I said, she nodded. Before she began talking again I interrupted her. "I'm leaving, as in I'm leaving him here. He wont break my heart. And I find it loving the way you care about me." Sadie smiled her all knowing smile.

"Let's go to the liquor store and buy some booze." She said as she placed the cups on the counter. We left the apartment 10 minutes later.

The party began at soon as the sun set. Many people showed up. Max and Jude were dancing to some random music put on by Jo-Jo. I was in charge of drinks for the first 20 minutes then I was off to dance with Sadie. As I danced with Sadie, I couldn't help but notice Max eying me. I walked seductively over to him with my straight Vodka in hand.

"Hey." I said already slurring my words a bit. Being gone from the apartment and away from Sadie for so long made my ability to drink heavily dwindle.

"Hey." he said with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I expertly took the cigarette from his mouth and pressed it against my lips. Letting the smoke out and with the cigarette in my hand, I leaned over and kissed him. It was just as passionate as our last two kisses but had a sense of desperation to it. We kissed until we were back into his room. No one even noticed we were gone. We chugged the rest of our drinks and dropped them to the floor as he attacked me with his lips again.


	3. Here Comes The Sun

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my eyes. I looked over and saw Max sleeping next to me, shirtless. I looked down at myself and saw I was completely naked. I had no recognition of the night before. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed at me. His eyes bluer than they were yesterday, if that was at all possible.

"Morning, beautiful." he said. I smiled at him and muttered a 'morning' before being wrapped into a kiss. Something clicked in my mind and I sat straight up.

"Shit, its morning." I said kicking the covers off and looking for my clothes. I found my underwear bottoms first and threw them on.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I need to be at the place thing now, for my job." I said as I wrestled into my pants. "Shit, where's my bra?" I muttered. Max started laughing as he rolled over and found he was laying on it. I laughed and grabbed it from him putting it on.

"So, do you remember anything from last night?" he asked. I thought about it as I put my shirt on. I shook my head no.

"But I have a feeling I had a hell of a good time. So, I thank you for that." I said as I leaned over Max to grab my shoes. He tackled me into a kiss with my shoes in my hand. I responded not wanting this to end.

"Will you give me a ride to the army base?" I asked him when he let my lips free. He nodded.

"I just have to check on my sister. Go down to the car I'll meet you there in 5." he said as he gave me the keys. I grabbed my garbage bag full of clothes and wrote a good bye note to Sadie saying I would keep in touch. As I started walking down the never ending stairs I heard Max running down the stairs. He caught up to me and we walked down in silence together, hand in hand. We got into his taxi and I gave him the keys back.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he started the car.

"Jude and Lucy slept together." he said, I couldn't help but laugh. He glared at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" I said.

"How is it funny?" he snapped.

"How is it not?" I said still laughing.

"I have an appointment with Uncle Sam soon and they're screwing around." he said defensively. I laughed again.

"What the hell do you call what we did then?" I said still laughing, he smirked and looked at me while still keeping his eye on the road.

"Touche." he smirked as he looked back at the road.

"Let them be in love." I said with a smile looking at the clouds in the sky. Getting lost in the feeling of being carefree. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Max glancing at me every couple of minutes.

"_Here comes the sun, doo da doo doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright"_

Max started singing, and to my surprise he was actually good. I looked at him instead of the clouds. _  
_

_"Little darling  
It's been a long, cold, lonely winter  
Little darling  
It feels like years since it's been here"_

I began singing what was in my mind and heart and sang along with him, holding his hand._  
_

_"Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright  
Little darling  
The smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Little darling  
I see the ice is slowly melting  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and i say,  
It's alright"_

When we were done singing he stopped in front of the Army base.

"Thanks for the ride." I said running my hand through my hair. I looked up at him not wanting to leave. I undid my seat belt and leaned over to him and kissed him.

"Stay safe. I don't want to see you in there." I said pointing to the hospital. He kissed me again, I got so lost in the kiss I fell onto the horn. Startling the both if us as it went off. We both started laughing.

"Well, Goodbye Maxwell Carrigan. I hope to see you again, just not here." I said as I pecked his lips one last time.

"Good bye Lily Ann." he said as I got out of the car. I waited for him to drive off, noticing him looking in the rear view mirror a couple of times.

"Bye." I whispered.


	4. With Love From Me To You

It had been a couple of months since I had begun working in the hospital. Sadie had finally written me back from my frantic letter a couple of weeks ago. Max wasn't returning my letters and I hadn't heard any news from anyone. I held the letter in my hands and ran to my cot in the nurses quarters. I ripped the envelope and tore the letter out.

_Dear Lily, _

_Hope all is well up there. Things are difficult here. Since Max was sent away into the army, its been tense. Especially with Lucy and Jude. Lucy is working in an anti war agency thing, trying to end the war or something. Damn radicals. I know... to each their own but some of these people are insane. Jude is being all artsy. I uh, I fucked up Lil. I made a deal without telling Jo-Jo and the rest of the group. They gave me a recording contract, but it was just for me. I feel so shitty. I'm on tour but without the band together, without Jo-Jo, it feels so wrong. I've been drinking more than usual because of it. Don't worry I'm not out of control, just stressed. I know you want to hear more about Max, rather than all of this, but that's all we know. He's probably already sent you a response to you and it's on it's way to you right now. He is in Nam after all. Wish you the best of luck. Hope to hear from you soon, honey. _

_Love and peace always, _

_Sadie. _

I placed the letter on the bed next to me and grabbed my stationary kit. Pulling out a piece of paper I began writing on the small bed side table I had. While I wrote Sadie back I sang the words that came to my mind, and wrote the majority in the lyrics in my letter.

"_If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can do,_

_Just call on me and I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you._

_I've got everything that you want,_

_Like a heart that is oh, so true._

_Just call on me and I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you._

_I got arms that long to hold you_

_And keep you by my side._

_I got lips that long to kiss you_

_And keep you satisfied, ooh._

_If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can do,_

_Just call on me and I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you._

_From me, to you._

_Just call on me and I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you._

_I got arms that long to hold you_

_And keep you by my side._

_I got lips that long to kiss you_

_And keep you satisfied, ooh._

_If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can do,_

_Just call on me and I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you._

_To you, to you, to you."_

I sealed the letter and walked it to the mailing room. They stamped it and put it in the to mail box. A news report was going on one of the TV's as I passed it intriguing my interest.

"_Saigon commanded disclosed that 5000 more U.S. Troops were committed to the was last week bringing American troop strength to over half a million men. The Vietcong assault on South Vietnam cities produced record casualties last week. Four hundred sixteen Americans were killed and 15,029 wounded raising the total U.S. Combat fatalities in this country's longest war to 30,057." _the news anchor said.

I wanted to drop to my knees and cry. I was so worried about Max. Sadie was probably right about the letter, but still I just wanted to hear from him. If he was there and the casualties high the likeliness of him coming here were high.

"_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry fields. Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about. Strawberry fields forever."_ I sang in a low voice to myself. I began humming the same tune in my mind as I went about my duties.


	5. What You're Doing

**I know the chapters keep getting shorter but they're just good breaking points... Sorry but I hope you are enjoying the story and please review... :D **

"Here are the nurses who have mail. Anderson, Baker, Ortiz, Mercer, and Spencer." the mail man said over the intercom. I ran as fast as I could to the mail room.

"Spencer!" I said to the mail man a little to loud. It was too soon for Sadie to mail me back from last time, it was from some one else.

"Here ya go Darlin'." the man said as he handed me a dirty worn out letter. I looked around the front, it was from Vietnam.

"Oh, my God." I said under my breath. I tore it open tears brimming my eyes.

_Dear Lily Ann, _

_I miss your beautiful face. It would brighten my world down here just to see a glimpse of you. Its hard down here, harder than anyone could think. When I get back, rather if I get back, I would like to take you out for a drink. I know, I know you probably think I'm an idiot but your one of the things that's keeping me alive out here. The memories of that night together and the ride to the Base. I hope to hear from you soon, Beautiful. _

_Max Carrigan_

I looked up with the tears falling from my eyes. This was the moment I realized it. How much I had fallen for Max Carrigan. I walked back to my cot reading the letter over and over again. I wrote him a letter back saying of course I would love to go get a drink with him when he gets back. That I miss him. That I would wait for him. I had one of my fellow nurses, Selma, take a picture of me with one of the new Polaroid cameras. If I was one of the things keeping him alive I was going to make it worth his while.

"_Look what you're doing, I'm feeling blue and lonely,  
Would it be too much to ask of you,  
What you're doing to me?  
You got me running and there's no fun in it,  
Why should it be so much to ask of you,  
What you're doing to me?  
I've been waiting here for you,  
Wond'ring what you're gonna do,  
Should you need a love that's true,  
It's me.  
Please stop your lying, you've got me crying, girl,  
Why should it be so much to ask of you,  
What you're doing to me?  
What you're doing to me."_

I sang with Selma, we giggled and laughed. After the picture developed we both agreed that it was a good one and he would love it. We put the letter and picture in an envelope and watched it get placed into the out mailbox.


	6. Horror

Like usual as soon as my shift ended I ran to the mail room. I had been waiting, not very patiently, for 4 long weeks for a letter back from anyone. I was finally received a letter from Sadie. Since she was on tour it wouldn't take the usual couple of days to mail. I began to worry she didn't get my second to last letter I sent, before she left. I had written her one after my letter from Max but I knew she wouldn't get that one until she came home from her tour. As when I got my letter from Max, I didn't wait to go to my cot. I ripped the letter open right there. Frantically reading for the recent news in her life.

_Dear Lily, _

_I'm so alone. This new music sucks, they have no soul. No passion. I talked to Lucy the other day, she hasn't heard anything from Max. Jude got a job designing my record label. Lucy told me they broke up. That Jude tore through the office she works at in anger. I cant blame him but I cant blame her either. I think I'm going to be coming home after this show. I'm so fed up with these people. I still haven't talked to Jo-Jo since I betrayed him. Yes, that's exactly what I did, don't try to debate me on it. I wish you the best of luck and hope to see you soon. _

_Love and peace always. _

_Sadie. _

I was shocked to hear that Lucy and Jude broke up. They were so good together, well from what I heard. I walked back to my cot trying to think of what to write her back. I wish the letter was from Max but it was good to hear from my good friend. I passed a few of the new patients, the one's I'd be tending to tomorrow. You could tell about people from just a glance here. You could tell how much of a fuss they would be when they woke up by the extent of their injuries. Something in my gut told me to stop and actually look at the men in front of me. I glanced from bed to bed from behind the glass my eyes rested on a man, my blood ran cold. Laying there in the far right, Max was asleep with his head wrapped in gauze.


	7. Letting You Go

I ran into the room almost tripping in my heels.

"Max. Max. Max." I said placing my hands on his face and his neck to check his pulse. I knew that other nurses were taking care of him but I had to know for sure. "Max." I repeated with a small sad whisper, touching his face. He was out cold, probably from the pain management medication. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb, he looked different, he looked older.

"Ms. Spencer." the doctor walked in behind me, during my affectionate moment with Max. I turned to the doctor as tears fell from my eyes. "I take it, you know the lad." It was Dr. John, one of the best and nicest doctors in the hospital. I nodded my head at his statement, not wanting to speak in worry of choking on my words.

"Follow me to my office." he said as he turned and walked out of the room. I kissed Max's cheek and followed Dr. John. He held the door open for me and told me to take a seat in the chair. I did so, not knowing if I was in trouble or not. Nurses and patients weren't allowed to develop romantic relationships.

"Ms. Spencer, I don't know if you have heard but you are considered one of the best nurses on my staff." he said as he took out a pen and began writing something on a piece of paper.

"No, sir. I wasn't aware of that." I said quietly and holding the up most respect for the man.

"It's going to be a sad day when you leave. However you have a relationship with the young man in that bed, Mr. Carrigan I believe, am I right?" I nodded once again not knowing what to say. We slept together before I left to come here, that was hardly a relationship. Yes, I did care about him, but I also care about Lucy, Jude, Prudence and Jo-Jo, and I only knew them for not even 2 days. "That is why I am going to assign you as his personal nurse. Mr. Carrigan, has suffered a little bit of head trauma. But he has suffered a great deal more out there on the battle field. I never was a solider, but I've been out there and I've seen the chaos. If he doesn't have a couple of strong people to help him through his life especially the next year or so, well, there wont be much hope for him." the doctor said grimly.

"Wait, so your letting me go?" I asked somewhat confused.

"I'm letting Mr. Carrigan be your at home patient. You will still have a job but get paid a little less and take care of only him. I believe you can do this Lily." he said with confidence and pride. I gave him a thankful teary smile and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much, Dr. John." I said as he smiled back.

"You'll leave as soon as his head wound heals." He said still smiling. I nodded and walked out the door, back to Max's bedside. He was still asleep when I got there. I pulled up a chair and held his hand until I fell asleep.


	8. Blackbird

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! Keep up the reviews and please go vote my poll thing on my profile. Thanks bunches, xoxoxoxo.**

I woke up to a hand moving from under my head. I lifted my head and looked up at Max. His blue eyes were still blue but a little gray with what he had seen.

"Hey beautiful." he said a little groggy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, as I scooted closer to him and felt his head for a fever.

"OK... now." he said with a small smile. He touched my hand as it slid down his cheek.

"How are you really?" I asked in a soft whisper. He looked away from me and to the other patients. "Oh, Max." I said when his eyes started to water. I stood up and made him scoot over on the bed giving me room to sit. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder and began to cry. I wrapped my arms around him. He eventually cried himself back to sleep. I tucked him in and checked his vitals before sitting back in my chair.

…...

It had been two weeks since Max showed up in the hospital. Thankfully he had no brain damage and was healing fast. The pain drugs made him sleep dreamless sleeps. He had began to slowly walk again but when going far distances I had to wheel him in a wheelchair. In these two weeks Max and I talked about everything but the war, we learned more and more about each other each day. When we ran out of things to talk ourselves, we began talking about the people we both knew. Neither one of us had heard any news from Sadie, Jude, Prudence or Jo-Jo. I told him that Jude and Lucy had broken up and why but I didn't go into detail since I didn't even know it. I had begun to tell Max about how Lucy had began to get involved with the radical movements like the ones that were on TV. He became intrigued and wanted to go watch these radical movements on TV. I wheeled Max into the patients TV room and stood behind his wheelchair as we watched the radical movements around the country and in Washington D.C. I could tell he was worried about his little sister, his eyes began to water. I placed my hand on his shoulder, immediately his hand touched mine and held it as we watched the police beat the protesters.

…...

The moment we got the OK from Dr. John, that Max was healed well enough for me to take him home, we were out of there. He still had to wear a band-aid or some stitching tape on the stitches but we were both willing to do anything to get out of there.

"So, what do you want your first home cooked meal to be?" I asked Max as I stood behind him in his wheelchair. We were waiting for Lucy to come pick us up.

"Captain Crunch!" he answered a little to fast. I couldn't help but chuckle. He would mention Captain Crunch every time we ate together. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, Okay! I'll pick some up when we get you home." I said smiling at his blue eyes staring back at me. He still refused to tell me what went on in Vietnam, to be honest I didn't want to know. But since he was now under my care, and I guess my non-confirmed boyfriend I told him I would be there for him as a sound board when he needed me. Lucy pulled up in front of us driving his Taxi.

"Remember don't mention Jude, we don't know the whole story." I whispered in his ear as Lucy got out of the car and ran to her brother. I helped him stand on his own as he hugged his sister. She had come to visit at least three times since he had come back. She even visited the day he arrived and I completely missed her.

"I'm so glad your okay, and ready to come home." she said, choking back the tears she was forming.

"Well. I'm okay from the waste down. The brain is kinda muffed up." he said as he let her go and sat in the front seat of his Taxi. "But, I have a sexy home nurse, so it cant be too bad." he said looking back at me. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. Lucy pulled out onto the road and drove to the bay, where her and Jude had gone the first day they spent time alone together. Lucy had explained to Max and I about the radical movement, how Jude warned her against them and how he ended up getting deported because of it. We walked out of the car and down the the water. Lucy sat on the pavement overlooking the sea. Max sat on a broken outline of a boat. I sat next to him gently rubbing his back in a comforting manner. We sat in silence until Lucy began to sing with her beautiful soft voice.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

I began to sing with her softly.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free  
Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.  
Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

We all took a deep sigh and walked back to the car and drove to Sadie's apartment. She was waiting for us at the top of the stairs with the door open. She hugged us all, happy to be home. We walked in, Max and I carried our bags to Max's old room. We dropped our bags and he dramatically fell to the bed. With myself falling close behind him and we soon fell asleep.


	9. Capt Crunch and Jude

I woke up to the man next to me kicking me in the back and muttering non-understandable words. I looked over at Max as he began to whimper.

"Max." I said as I touched his shoulder, his whimpering got louder. "Max." I said again. He screamed and shot up awake. "Oh Max." I said as the tears fell from his eyes with the sweat from his brow. I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry. I knew once the drugs wore off nights would be much harder. Nightmares, flashbacks and memories seemed to haunt the soldiers minds at night. I laid down and let his head rest on my chest as he still wept from the haunting memories. He eventually cried himself to sleep on top of me. I stared out into the dark room and thought about what Max had gone through. He hadn't lived a sheltered life but any life is sheltered when you are put up against a soldiers life.

"Lily." he whispered in his sleep.

"Yes?" I answered not knowing if he was dreaming or actually talking to me.

"Lily, don't do it." he whispered confirming he was dreaming.

"Don't do what?" I said. I had heard somewhere, probably some child's sleepover, that you can talk to someone even when they are asleep, and get the truth.

"Lily. Don't! I love you." he whispered. This took me by surprise, not knowing what to say back I said what anyone would.

"I love you too, Max." I said as he adjusted his body and began to quietly snore. My heart had began to pound in my chest, I was surprised he hadn't woken up. I eventually fell back to sleep with the thoughts of Max telling me something he had probably never told anyone else besides family.

…...

I woke up with Max moving the hair out of my face.

"Morning, beautiful." he whispered. I smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. We began to slowly kiss and it soon turned into making out. We stopped when Max's stomach began to growl. I laughed and looked up at him.

"Hungry?" I asked. He gave me one of his humorous smiles. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I got up and walked out. He followed like a puppy behind me as I pulled out the Captain Crunch. The smile that had faded from one to this one had come back as soon as his eyes laid upon the box. I chuckled as I got out a bowl and milk. He ripped it open and poured himself a bowl and began to eat like a mad man. I began eating an apple and watched him. I knew he wouldn't have any memory of the 'I love you' incident and he wouldn't bring up his nightmares. He looked up at me with his cheeks full of the cereal.

"How do you feel now that you have your Captain Crunch?" I asked.

Max hadn't shaved in a couple of weeks. His facial hair had grown quite a bit, more the stash area then the bearded area. He nodded and before he swallowed he shoved another spoonful in his mouth. Everyone had gone to work leaving us alone, it was 3 o' clock in the afternoon after all. Max didn't have to go back for a couple of more days.

"Good." I said. "Don't choke. I'm going to go take a shower." I said. As I walked over to him kissing his now fully healed forehead. As I walked away Max grabbed my hand and tugged me down onto his lap. He kissed my lips passionately. When we separated I looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm so glad that I have you in my life." He whispered. I smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"I'm glad I'm here too." I said as I kissed him one more time before getting up and going to the bathroom. I stripped and took my shower. As I was getting out I could hear Max talking to someone on the phone.

"Lily!" Max yelled running into the bathroom, almost taking down the door.

"What?" I said startled at his sudden appearance at the door. I covered myself up in reflex with the towel.

"I just got a call from Jude! He's going to come down, he got his visa! He's coming back, baby!" Max said full of excitement he ran into my arms and kissed me tenderly.

"Oh, my God! Wait, does Lucy know?" I asked as Max kissed my neck. He shook his head no and began kissing again. " Well, are we going to tell her?"

"No." he said finally giving up on trying to arouse me and looked at me. "Jude's got a plan I have to go tell Sadie." he said running out of the bathroom as fast as he ran into it.


	10. All You Need Is Love

**Here is a long one for you guys to bring in the New Year, it is officially 2011 where I am right now. Happy New Years guys! Please review and please go vote on my poll! :D**

"Hey. I'm going to go pick up Jude. I'm taping this note to the door to let Lucy know where to go. Go with Sadie." Max said kissing my lips and running out the door. It had been 2 days since Max got a call from Jude. I looked over to Sadie and we began the pain staking process of hauling all of her equipment down the stairs and into the van.

"I have to tell you something, girl. I wouldn't go through as much trouble as you are with Max, for any guy. Even if I was getting paid for it." Sadie said out of breath as we carried the last load down to the van. I stood behind her as she locked the door and we headed down.

"What do you mean?" I asked not knowing for sure what she was referring to.

"Well with the nightmares and the screaming at night, that's just too much. That and him telling you he loves you in his sleep but not while he's awake, that's just messed up."She said. The nightmares and the screaming had gotten a lot worse as the days went on since I brought him home. He would wake everyone in the apartment and would violently move in his sleep waking me up before the screams. I had gotten little sleep worrying about him and trying to comfort him.

"I know but he's worth it. I know he loves me by the way he looks at me and that's enough. That's all I need from him." I said as we reached the last 20 steps.

"Jo-Jo gives me that look, I know what you mean... I'm happy for you hon." She said as we set the items in the last remaining places. We got in the van and drove off to the recording studio where we would meet Jo-Jo and the band at the rooftop. When we got there we were the last ones needed to be there, well with the exception of Jude, Max and Lucy. We hauled all of the stuff to the roof and set up. The moment the minute hand hit the time we scheduler for everyone began to play their instruments. I stood next to Prudence and enjoyed the music. Lucy should have been here by now, same with Max and Jude. I became antsy as Sadie began belting out the lyrics to one of her many songs.

_Don't let me down, don't let me down.  
Don't let me down, don't let me down.  
Nobody ever loved me like he does,  
Ooh he does, yeah he does._

Jo-Jo started to sing with Sadie putting everything in the past and focusing on the future, letting their love for each other flow through their lyrics.

_And if somebody loved me like she'd do me,  
Oh she'd do me, yeah she does.  
Don't let me down, don't let me down.  
Don't let me down, don't let me down.  
Oh, I'm in love for the first time.  
Don't you know it's gonna last.  
It's a love that lasts forever,  
It's a love that has no past.  
Don't let me down, don't let me down.  
Don't let me down, don't let me down._

I heard the rooftop door slam, I looked behind me and saw Jude and Max.

"Yeah!" Prudence yelled running to Jude, I turned and followed in her direction.

"Hey Prudence." he said as he embraced her into a hug.

"Hey Jude." I said as he gave me a hug.

"Hey Lily." he responded and talked to Prudence. I walked over to Max.

"Where's Lucy?" he asked me as he put his arm around my shoulders and spinning me around to where I was facing Sadie and the band.

"I don't know she hasn't shown up yet." I said, yelling over the music.

_And from the first time that she really done me,  
Ooh she done me, she done me good.  
I guess nobody ever really done me,  
Ooh she done me, she done me good._

"Are you sure you wrote down the right address?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure." he said with a smart tone.

_Don't let me down, don't let me down, please.  
Don't let me down, don't let me down, please.  
Ow! Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Can you dig it?  
Don't let me down._

"Oh shit." Max said, I looked behind me to see the cops coming through the door. "Let's go." he said grabbing my arm and walking away from the cops.

"Spread out." the cop yelled over the speakers. "That's it. Wrap it up. Let's go. You have no permit. You're disturbing the peace. Come on, off the roof." the cop said trying to get us all off the roof.

"Where did Jude go?" I asked as Prudence, Max and I were the last one's escorted off the roof.

"I don't know. And where the hell is my sister?" Max said as we started down the stairs.

"I'm sure I saw her, Max." Prudence reassured him.

"I don't understand what the problem is." Sadie said to the cops, as we continued to walk down the stairs.

"Man, get your hands off of me." Jo-Jo said, fed up with the escorting. It was mostly silent the rest of the way down the stairs.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done._ _Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._ _Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_ _It's easy._ The words echoed through the stairwell. "What the hell is that?" one of the cops asked. "Jude?" Prudence questioned. "It's Jude." We all said together running back up the stairs. _There's nothing you can make that can't be made._ _No one you can save that can't be saved._ _Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you_ _in time - It's easy._ _All you need is love, all you need is love,_ _All you need is love, love, love is all you need._ We through the door open and saw Jude singing into the microphone. The cops made their way to the front of us and began yelling again. "Hey, kid get your ass out of here!" the cop said. "Let him stay." Sadie argued as herself Prudence and I tried to block the cops paths. "Come on! Come on, out of my way." the cop said. _Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love._ Prudence, Sadie and I sang to the cops causing them to stop for this one song. _There's nothing you can know that isn't known._ _Nothing you can see that isn't shown._ _Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be._ _It's easy._ Prudence ran to the microphone and backed up Jude's singing. Jo-Jo was by her side in seconds. I walked over to Max and sang the words as if I was singing them to him. _All you need is love, all you need is love,_ _All you need is love, love, love is all you need._ _All you need is love (all together now)_ _All you need is love (everybody)_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need_

Jude gave up. Lucy wasn't coming. He let Sadie and Jo-Jo take over the song. I looked up at Max and he was no longer looking at me but across the street to the other building. I turned to see Lucy standing on the roof next door. Jude walked over to the edge and stared at his Lucy.

"_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah."_ Max and I sang behind Jude. We stopped singing when Max's lips crashed to mine.

"I love you." He said as we separated. A tear rolled down my eye at the touching moment.

"I love you too." I said as we kissed again on the roof top.

**Ok so I like the way I end it right here... If I can come up with a better ending I'll of course add it but as of right now, its the end for this story I think. Like I said though if I think of a new ending there will be an update on this one. So even though it says its complete it might not be :) Sorry guys lol **


End file.
